Next Year's Initiates
by Rachel Weasley96
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! It is about next years training of initiates. There is no war so everyone is still alive except for Al because he died for a different reason. R&R but please be nice its my first one.


Divergent Ideas

Training without a war so Tris and Four are together and training initiates

Chapter 1

(Tris's POV)

I woke up later than I had planned. I looked over at the clock beside my bed 12:30. I have to start initiate training today, I don't think it will be that bad I get to spend all day with either Will, Chris or Tobias so the next two weeks aren't going to be that bad.

Slowly I get up and get dressed. I think I'll wear a dress today, I mean we aren't going to be doing any fighting or anything. I think I'm going to go get Christina so we can head down together and meet up with Tobias and Will.

I make my out of my apartment, but not without one last glance at the clock 1:00. Ok that means that I have about 50 minutes before I get to meet the initiates.

I make my way over to Christina's apartment; luckily it is only three apartments over.

"Hey girly," Chris says as she opens the door.

"Hey Chris, are you ready to get the initiates?" I ask as we leave her apartment and make our way down to the pit to meet up with Tobias and Will.

The pit is full of Dauntless members getting ready for this year's initiates to come in. After a couple minutes of looking for them through the crowds we found them sitting off the side waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Tobias asks as he pulls me in for a hug and a kiss.

"Sorry I woke up late and it took a while to find you guys, the pit is packed!" I answer back. "We should start to head over to the net now; I mean they have to be getting here soon."

As we all make our way over to the net we see Max waiting to talk to us before we get this year's initiates.

"Hello Tris, Four, Christina and Will. I am so glad that all of you guys wanted to train initiates this year. Four, because you have the most experience at this you get first choice at whether you want train transfers or Dauntless born. Tris as you got first last year you can choose next. Will you will choose after and Christina you get what is left." Max explains to us.

"Thanks Max. I think that I want to do transfers again." Tobias says as he turns into Four before the initiates come down.

"I'm going to train the transfers as well." I decide. It means that I get to scary some of the transfers and I get to spend the whole day with Tobias.

"Will, Christina that means that you guys get to train the Dauntless born," Max says, "I hope that you guys have fun with this. I would suggest that a couple of you go up to the roof now, they should be here in about 5 minutes." As soon as Max finishes talking to us he turns to leave. "Don't let me down"

"Chris and I can go up to the top of the building if you guys want." I volunteer us. Christina doesn't seem to have any problem with it. "Or you can stay with me Tris and we can get the initiates of the net," Tobias counters.

"Doesn't matter to me, Chris what do you want to?" I ask as she is going to be doing something soon. Will hasn't said much but then that isn't very surprising.

"I'll go up to the top of the building with Will. It'll be fun to see who the first jumper is before you guys know," She says with a smile. She and Will then turn to leave "Don't scare the transfers to much." She says with a laugh.

"You ready for your first year of training initiates?" Tobias asks me as he weaves his hand in mine and we make out way over to the beam of light that is coming in as that is where the net is.

"Ya I think I am. I mean I did well last year so I think that I can train the new initiates." I laugh as we got to the net. "One of the things I'm excited for this year is that I get to spend the whole day for two weeks with you." I say as I lean up to kiss him.

I can tell that he is about to say something but is interrupted but a loud scream that is coming from outside. As we look up we see the first jumper. A blob of black and white is coming down. Candor. We have to put up with their smart mouths again. This will be fun.

As she bounces in the net Tobias makes his way up there and starts to pull her off as he did with me last year. "What's your name?" he asks. "Sofi" she says confidently. She'll fit right in here. "Make the announcement Tris." Tobias says.

"First jumper Sofi!" I exclaim loudly. All of the dauntless waiting cheer and stomp their feet. "Welcome to Dauntless." I say with a smile as she walks by me. She's very pretty she has layered chestnut brown hair that goes just past her boobs, brown eyes so dark that they could be mistaken for black in the wrong light and is about 5'7".

After Sofi I started to stop paying attention I would call out their names and welcome them to dauntless but none of them were really remember able. Once I saw Will and Chris come down I counted there was 13 transfers most were from Candor, and Erudite, with one Amity. I know how she feels that was me last year.

"Listen up initiates. We are going to split up the Dauntless born from the transfers so if you are a transfer stay with Tris and I," Tobias says loudly, "The rest of you go with Christina and Will. I assume you all know your way around here."

As the Dauntless born leave the transfer stand there looking out of place.

"My name is Four and this is Tris," Tobias says loudly so everyone can hear over the remaining Dauntless members still hanging around by the net.

"You mean like the number?" A Candor girl asks from the back. "Ya do you have a problem with that?" Tobias asks looking menacing. "No not at all the girl says quietly trying to hide in the back.

"As I was saying, Tris and I are going to be your instructors for your initiation this year. Now come with us and we will give you a tour," Tobias says as Four. Turning around and lacing his fingers in mine as we lead the initiates down to the pit.

"This is the pit," Tobias says loudly again, this time no one said anything. "This is where most of you will spend your free time and will learn to love this place. Over here is the chasm, this shows us a line between bravery and idiocy," Tobias shouts over the loud rush of the water, "A jump off of here will end your life so I suggest that you be careful. People have jumped off here before and it will happen again."

With that we then lead them into the cafeteria for them to have lunch and for Max to talk to them.


End file.
